


《承语》第三十二章  灼热

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 4





	《承语》第三十二章  灼热

要什么？  
————————————————  
“您好...我想买一盒抑制剂...就是omega用的那种...”贺语围着厚围巾，半张脸都埋了进去，他的脸色不大好，眼眶下有明显的乌青。

昨晚他整宿没有睡，用凉水冲洗了一次又一次，早上起来的时候浑身仍是热的，不过精神清明了很多，周身围绕着浓郁的海棠气味。他找了最厚实的一条围巾盖住腺体，换了身干爽的衣服，又在身上喷了些其他味道的香水，才敢去实验室上班。

一到下班时间，他就急匆匆地去了一家药店。太阳已经西沉，天边一片燃烧的火红色，夜晚已经快到了。

“一天一支，”穿着白大褂的医生从柜台后面抽出一盒递给他，嗅了嗅鼻子，抬头看着他，“被标记过吧，你家alpha呢，标记过用这个没有用的。”

贺语红着脸没说话，交了钱，揣起那盒抑制剂匆忙离去。

\--

贺语盯着面前的实验仪器出神。几晚折腾没有睡好，让他的大脑有些生锈。

“一会把这个培养皿放到保温炉里，30摄氏度保温两小时再拿出来...贺语？”谢灵拿着计划书，正把任务交代下去，就看到贺语的的脸颊红着，面色发白，围巾围的严严实实，靠着操作台发呆。

“生病了么？生病就去休息，没生病就来干活。”谢灵皱皱眉。谢灵少年即负盛名，在实验室里这种遵循标准化流程的地方更加讲究效率，雷厉风行成为大家习惯的一种状态。

“好...我知道了，抱歉。”贺语站直身体离开桌子边，脚步有些虚软，一阵眩晕顶了上来，贺语这些天回家就十分难捱，早饭晚饭都是草草解决，这时又动作太急，身子一下歪过去，手臂连忙支撑上桌子边缘。

谢灵放下计划书，担忧地探探他额头，“你没事...”谢灵靠近贺语，还没来得及贺语躲开，作为omega的谢灵就敏锐地察觉到了他身上浓重的香水气味，遮盖着氤氲在围巾毛线空隙中的海棠气味。

谢灵看着贺语有些涣散的眼神，压低了声音，“...栾承呢？”

“在别墅...不用！别打电话...”贺语看着谢灵有些气愤的神色，掏出手机就要拨过去，连忙制止了他。

告诉他什么？让他放下他正牌夫人来满足一个奴隶么？更何况，他即使来了，是甜枣还是巴掌又有谁说得清？

再坚持几天...就会过去了。

“你不告诉他怎么办？知不知道抑制剂已经对你没有用了？”谢灵压低声音，语气有点冲，“你知不知道，一个omega的...状况，不被缓解，五脏六腑都会处在极度兴奋的状态，这种状态会过多的消耗身体机能，长此以往，寿命会大大缩减...你不要拿自己开玩笑。”

贺语愣在原地。

这是说...以后的日子，每半年，都要这样，“麻烦”栾承一次，来恳求他让自己享受正常长度的生命么？

谢灵在他出神的时候已经挂断了电话，揽着贺语的肩向外走，“回去休息吧，你家家主说尽快回来。”

\--

在白天的时候，那些令人恼火的情欲没有涌上来，贺语掩着门，拉紧了窗帘，一下午难得地睡了个好觉。

一直到窗户外整片天空都黑下来，他身上又烧了起来。

贺语双腿绞着被子，身上出了一层汗，周身的血液都在沸腾似的，从血管里迸发出激烈的跳动， 贺语嗓子里呜咽着，拳头在被子下暗暗攥紧。

恍惚间，一个毛团钻进被子，在蜷缩着的贺语胸前顶着脑袋。

不知是被什么吵醒了，贺语半睁开眼，把被子掀开一个角，在花花头上揉了一把。

小奶猫身上的毛还没长齐，直挺挺的炸着，它最喜欢在贺语睡觉的时候凑过来，跟它的主人一起在被褥里窝着，得到了主人的允许，小家伙把自己柔软的身体摔在贺语胸前，两只后爪抵着贺语腹部，两只毛茸茸的前爪在贺语胸口处缓缓踩踏，软乎乎的小肉垫交替按在贺语身上。

小猫离开母体不久，把最亲近的人类认作母亲，踩奶的动作更像是要蓄一个更舒适的可以安心躺进去的窝。

“唔...别闹了...”贺语此时全身正敏感着，涨的发硬的双乳本来被家居服摩擦，快感就一波一波的刺激着他脆弱的神经，小猫的爪子没有准头，有几下正踩在他最难耐的地方。

贺语拉扯它两下没拉扯开，干脆翻了个身背对它，留了个后背给他自己折腾。

这一转身，贺语却猝不及防的撞进了一个火热的怀抱。

贺语终于知道花花是怎么从被自己关紧的房门里进来的了。

栾承身上还带着寒气，客厅里暖黄色的灯光从半掩的门里漏进来，栾承逆着光，贺语眯着眼睛只能看清他的轮廓。

令人沉醉的红酒味道环绕在贺语周围，贺语觉得自己仿佛身处一个尘封多年的酒窖里，红酒浸泡着木桶，沉淀多年的香气从木板缝隙中露出，沉缓有力地吸引着每一位嗜酒的客人。

下一秒，细碎的吻在他额头落下，栾承在他额角呢喃，贺语仍有些恍惚，熟悉的声音里能听到栾承强有力的心跳，“我来晚了。”

贺语抬头看着他，眼神里空荡荡的有些不可置信，脖颈后的腺体隐隐发热，眼角倏地涌上两滴眼泪，包裹着莫名其妙的委屈，消失在枕头上。

\--

“要什么？”栾承给贺语扩张的手指已经增加到了三根，紧热的内壁死死有生命似的吸吮着栾承的手指，粘腻的液体早就裹满了栾承的手指。

敏感点再次被手指按住揉捏，贺语屁股上的肌肉都紧了一紧，敏感的神经被放大了无数倍，贺语被刺激的拱起腰，被拿捏住最致命的地方，一瞬间产生电流般的刺激让贺语浑身汗毛竖立，他在栾承第三次提出同样的问题时终于吐出淫词艳语，“要主人...求您...肏进来...”

灼热的气托着声音，一句话还没来得及说完，贺语因为情欲而咬的通红的嘴唇就被栾承堵住，栾承强势凶狠地吮吸贺语的唇舌，恨不得把人整个吞下。

“贺语...”栾承把贺语侧按在床上，性器挤进他的臀缝里，栾承在他耳边低喘着叫他的名字。温热的肛口被撑开，一圈褶皱都被抻平，栾承把人圈在身下，怀里的人身上滚烫，闭着眼享受欲望得到满足的魇足。

“啊...”贺语的喘息悠长而深沉，燃烧多天的欲望终于得到填充，仿佛沙漠中穿行的旅人终于找到绿洲滋润了干渴的喉咙，贺语火热的内壁被填满，整个人还没多感受一会被填充的踏实，巨大火热的性器就在他身体里耕耘起来。

“嗯...嗯...”贺语的声音被快速的撞击捣的破碎，身体随着栾承的动作前后晃动，贺语挣扎着想去抓住被褥找个着力点，可后面逐渐加快的摩擦让他头晕眼花，从尾椎骨开始，快感燃烧到了整个身体。贺语被栾承钉在床上，身体如浮萍般前后晃动。

贺语整个人是恍惚的，嗓子里溢出的呻吟时不时变了调，后穴里的瘙痒被逐一缓解，随之而来的是更加强烈的欲望，贺语的精神都集中在身后方寸之地，想要栾承更加用力而快速地撞击他柔软的内壁，坚硬的火热把他送上欲望的巅峰，贺语在欲望的海洋里浮沉，找不到尽头，又仿佛再多一点就会沉入海底彻底坏掉。

“主人...慢点...呃...”身后的撞击停了下来，栾承在他僵硬酸痛的肩膀落下一连串的啃咬，把他圆润的肩头吮吸的红润淫靡。贺语能感到栾承的舌尖扫过他的皮肤，一触即逝，让贺语不忍瑟缩。

“贺语...”栾承睁开眼，剧烈情动的眼里围绕着说不清的情绪，栾承搬起他一条腿，手握上了贺语直挺的性器。

omega可以通过生殖腔和性器获得快感，但在性事中获得快感的主要来源是生殖腔，在之前的性事中，栾承没有阻拦过贺语实在难捱时才去抚慰自己性器的手，也没有如今天一般，主动给贺语性器上的快感。

贺语的呼吸停滞了一瞬间。

下一秒，贺语就被涌起的欲望吞噬。

栾承一边在他下身嫉妒技巧的撸动，带着茧的粗糙指腹在光滑脆弱的龟头上摩擦揉捏，激得贺语不断收缩小腹往后退，一边从后面一下一下缓慢又凶狠的撞击着贺语身体深处，贺语随着他的动作猛地往前一耸，嘴里吐出一声难耐的呻吟。

栾承在他腺体处吸吮轻吻，红酒味撞碎了海棠香气，弥漫了满屋子。

身上几处快感同时袭来，让贺语应接不暇，只能放任自己在栾承的怀里糜乱挣扎，予取予求。

“唔…主人…”贺语侧头想看向栾承，只能看得到正在耕耘着的影子，贺语一边在栾承的撞击下发出不可抑制的闷哼，一边伸出手向后轻推着，规矩的撞击让他有些受不了，“我想射…唔…求您…”

栾承搂住他的腰，在他耳侧落下湿热的吻，“好…我们一起…”

栾承的性器深埋在贺语体内，喷射出的液体灌满了怀里少年的生殖腔。

贺语全身酸软无力，浑身上下却是前所未有的舒适坦荡。他昏昏沉沉的侧躺在床上，起身去冲洗一下的力气也使不出来。

栾承简单冲洗回来，看到的就是贺语这个样子。

身后穴口被肏出了形状，臀缝中间的阴影比平时更明显些，里面缓缓地流出了一点白浊。贺语被做软了手脚，拉被子的动作有些迟缓。

栾承用纸巾给他擦了擦流出来的欢液，在他身后躺下，把被子拉到两人身上，抬手关了床头灯，“夹紧点，不许漏出来。快点睡觉。”

突如其来的黑暗有些让人不适，贺语眼前一片漆黑，动了动身子，提动臀肉缩了缩穴口，房间里都是情欲和信息素混杂的味道。被窝里暖暖的，栾承就在他身后，胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背，“是…”贺语清了清嗓子，他有些忐忑，这样的夜晚这样的姿势，让刚经历了一场性事的贺语有些不安。

“主人，明天…”贺语眼皮沉沉的，思维却十分清醒。栾承回来后，没有责备他麻烦，也没追问他什么，就像逃亡犯等着警察找上门，他下意识的对于未知的明天充满不安。可冲动下一张口，他又不知道该说些什么。他很享受发情期被满足的感觉，可又有些怕栾承，怕他再用些什么手段折磨他，与栾承的接触让他脑海里的阴影总是躁动，栾承这些天的从容又把那些躁动都安抚下去，让他饱受煎熬。

“嗯？什么？”栾承声音有些困倦，应该是快进入睡眠了。贺语声音太小，他没听清。

贺语没出声，无声地摇了摇头。求他回来么？求他别回来么？贺语不知道，栾承会把自己的发情期像其他的伴侣一样当做责任，还是当作麻烦。自己没有办法要求什么，甚至连知道自己命运的勇气都没有，一生都已经被他攥在手心里了。

栾承在他身上拍了两下，示意他早些安静休息，疲倦一起涌上，声音有些模糊，“贺语，给我生个孩子…”

————————————————

  



End file.
